


Yunho's dance

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Belly Dancing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho lost a bet. Changmin's prize was a dance... but it was not hip-hop! It was belly dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yunho's dance

It was something that Yunho could belly dancing. After their long day, the tired Changmin was lying on their comfortable huge sized bed and waited for the private performance. The hyung lost their bet and he was very proud of himself that his choice was Kyuhyun. His best friend accepted the role of Mozart and Yunho lost the game.

“Hyuuung… I’m still here!” he shouted and Yunho in front of the bathroom mirror gulped in his sexy red belly dancer clothes.

His T-shirt was short and Changmin will perfectly see his… khm, belly. Yes, in these days he ate lots of sweets and ice cream but come on, the hot summer surprised them with almost 35 degrees. At the end of the days Yunho was starving for the cold sweets. In the army there was no Shim Changmin who forbade the ice cream!

“Where are you, Jung Yunho my slave on this free weekend?”

“I’m coming… geez!” he hissed loudly and shook himself.

He counted until ten then sighed.

“Okay, I have to do it!” he mumbled. “ **TURN ON THE MUSIC** ” he shouted and Changmin picked up the remote controller.

“It’s on, hyung!” he laughed but his smile vanished when the dancing Yunho came out in that beautiful skirt.

The maknae dropped his jaw and bit his lip. The music was flowing with Yunho’s slow, sexy moves. Then the song becames faster and Yunho’s hips were moving up and down, back and forth. He’s dancing in Egyptian style, which means he puts legs towards Changmin, then back, he uses his curves and… Changmin has to sit up.

“Hyung” he moaned and Yunho turns, showing his back.

Coin skirt covered his sexy ass and every part of the skirt moved when the dancer made a motion. Now Yunho danced with his arms, pointing towards Changmin like a…

“My God” Changmin had to leave the bed and stopped the man.

He was holding Yunho’s hips in his strong hands and looked seriously. He pulled Yunho closer, until their lips could touch. Yunho smiled, his ribbon lips invited Changmin closer. The maknae wanted to push this beautiful man onto their bed and do things with him. He went crazy because of this dance and hyung’s body was awesome.

Yunho leant back and Changmin was holding him until his face arrived to the maknae’s nose.

“Did you like it?” Yunho whispered and touched gently the younger man muscular arm.

“Why are you driving me crazy, Jung Yunho? Were you born for me?”

Yunho closed his eyes in his embarrassment.

“Changmin-ah…” he whispered but the younger couldn’t hold any longer and kissed his hyung.

During the kiss, Yunho played with his singer’s hair and the younger adored it.

Yunho was his and nobody will change this fact. Be the soldier Jaejoong or the annoying Hojun, Yunho was only his hyung and he belongs only to Changmin.

“ _Baby_ …” Changmin moaned above of the dancer who closed his eyes.

The skirt was still on him but the T-shirt found itself on the floor.

“Changmin?”

“Hm?”

“Can we go to Egypt for a vacation after the army?”

Changmin stopped with the kisses and he nodded.

“After the army, I will go everywhere with you… just be with me forever!”

“We will live a lifetime together, Changmin.”

 

 


End file.
